


Another Copia corn fic.

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: CCCU, Copia Corn Cinematic Universe, Other, Pony Play, copia gets fucked by corn, corn fucking, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: You know what this is.Copia pony play and getting fucked by corn. Thats it. Thats the fic.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Corn, Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Another Copia corn fic.

Walking up and down the aisle of your local grocery store, you cussed at yourself for failing to remember your grocery list. You had always been forgetful when it came to that the small piece of paper you put so much effort into writing. A paper which in any other circumstance holds no value. 

The list itself was never very long. The rooms you shared with your partner at the church didn’t have much room for a full kitchen. Only a small fridge to house essentials and a small bench with an electric cooker that you had bought with you when he had asked you to move in with him. He had explained that he could request some renovations, but it all seemed like too much effort to you considering the Abbey already had a fully functional kitchen if you ever felt the need to cook a full meal. 

Usually, upper clergy members liked to have the ghouls do their shopping for them if they needed it, but Copia had always insisted on you or him taking the time out of your schedules to do so. Some days Copia would have the free time and would come on these trips with you, making the grocery list irrelevant. But lately he has been so caught up with his work he hadn’t had the time to spare. Leaving you almost sad, in a way. 

Getting out of the church with him, being able to experience the sunshine without people recognising him and requiring his attention. Outside of the church, no one would beseech him. Giving him the opportunity to just be for you two to just be together. 

It had felt like months since you two had last gone on a date, so your small quick shopping trips had become something you had looked forward to, but now you were stuck doing this trivial task on your own. Luckily, you had been together long enough for you to know his tastes. To know the dinners he liked, the snacks. To know what food his pet rats preferred for treats and which they hated. 

Walking aimlessly through the aisles, you tried your best to remember what was on your list, but as you couldn’t remember you just picked the things you thought you needed. Hoping that by the time you got back to your shared chambers, you would have a shop that closely resembling what it should have been. 

Having walked through the all the aisles with the dried goods, you dawdled your way to the fresh produce section. Excited to see that the store was having a few specials on the fresh vegetables. Walking through the rows of fruit and vegetables, you placed a few ripe looking bananas into your cart for the rats, having already placed organic peanut butter in there for them you thought the combination of the two would be enough of a treat. Picking up a few peaches for Copia to have as a quick breakfast when he wakes up late (which is almost a daily occurrence).

Continuing your small stroll through the aisles, you came to the vegetable section. Never usually buying much from this area as most of it needed cooking, and you simply did not have the space. You couldn’t help picking up a few of the easier to cook items, the ones that could easily be steamed. 

The fluorescent lights making the place seem almost dreary as you walked through the store with your mind occupied with thoughts of Copia. 

As you dug around in your pocket, you let out a content sigh as you finally found the right key to fit into the lock to your rooms. The bags in your hands weighing heavy on the sensitive flesh of your palms, cutting into your skin in a way that just made you want to rush inside faster. 

To your knowledge, Copia should be in his office, the time of day holding no guarantees. 

As the lock clicks open, you manage to bring your weighted hand up to swing it open. Using your hip to shut it slowly. Blessing the hinges as they stopped the door from slamming closed.

With a grateful sigh, you dropped the bags in your hand down on the floor with a thump. Deciding to give yourself a break before loading all the groceries away. Your hands swollen and red from carrying the bags throughout the abbey. True, you could have gotten a ghoul to help, but you didn’t see much in the hassle. 

Running them under cold water briefly, you stopped as you heard a faint noise from somewhere within the apartment. Turning off the water, you held your breath and waited for it again; and like on a timer, it sounded through once more, this time much clearer. A moan coming from your bedroom. 

Copia was home, and beyond the door he was relieving some stress. He must not have heard you come through the door, or surely he would have stopped? A second thought popping into your head. What if he had heard you and was now putting on a show, waiting for you to walk through the door and find him with his back arched and cock in hand? 

As you pressed your ear to the door, the sounds from inside became much more obvious. You could hear the wet sound of his lubed hand gliding up and down his cock. The bed creaking softly under him as you imagined him fucking himself into his hand.

Trying your best to remain quiet as you opened the door, cursing at yourself when these hinges weren’t as forgiving. Slightly squeaking under the weight. 

“Cara?” The breathy voice sounded from inside. 

Not seeing a point in it now, you have clearly alerted him to your presence; you opened the door the rest of the way. 

“Oh?” You exerted as you laid your eyes upon exactly what you were expecting. 

Copia was laying in the middle of your bed, his cassock bunched around his waist and pants haphazardly pushed halfway down his thighs. His gloves sat on either side of the bed, like he tore them off in a hurry, uncaring of where they landed and desperate to get himself off. 

“I- I came here looking for you, but you were not here. Per favore, I was so-” he resumed the stroking of his cock. His hand gliding up and down his shaft in long, smooth motions. “I couldn’t wait” 

Your eyes glued on to where his cock had disappeared and reappeared into his fist. The arousal in your core giving you the encouragement to move into the room. Shutting the door behind you, your gaze landing back on Copia. His hair a mess as his fist sped up over his leaking erection. 

“Do you need any help?” You asked with a coy smile, revelling in the way he groaned at the question. 

Nodding his head frantically, you directed him to stop. Using the voice you knew he loved so much to command him onto his arms and knees. 

“Do you want to be fucked, Amore? Or do you want me to fuck you” standing next to the bed, your hand ran up and down his smooth behind. The soft skin of his plump ass inviting to you in the most delicious ways. 

“Fu- fuck me, please- FUCK” his voice raised as your hand came down to land roughly on his ass cheek. The skin pinking almost instantly. Small moans slipping from him as you rubbed over the heating flesh. 

“Hmm” you took a moment to think about it, a moment you didn’t really need as you both knew what you wanted to do. 

Reaching under your bed, you pulled out a black hard covered carry-on suitcase with a combination lock on the side. Not wanting to waste time, you deftly slid around the gears until the lock clicked open. Zipping it open slowly, your eyes drifted back to Copia. His head dropped low as breaths came out shaky. Your eyes darting to his cock as it jumped in expectation. 

With a smile, you finally had the zipper undone. Flipping half of the suitcase over, you were excited to see just what you wanted sitting on top of the pile. Throwing it gracefully onto the bed where Copia could see it. 

“Be a good boy and get yourself ready” you directed as you continued looking through the suitcase for your other desired toy. 

“I’m ready” Copia spoke shakily. His arms looking like they were going to give way at any moment. 

Craning your head slightly to get a better look, you could see the horse tail butt plug sticking so beautifully from his hole. One that you only had the chance to use once before this.

“Now what do you say?” You taunted him.

“Neigh”

“Good boy” you leaned your body over towards him briefly, your fingers running through his hair and down his neck. Repeating the motion a few times before resuming your search through the bag. 

You were getting annoyed. You had looked through the suitcase multiple times in search for your strap on and the dildo that attached to it. Trying to remember the last time you used it and coming up blank. Thinking that maybe it was misplaced, but as you ducked your head under the relatively clean bed, it was nowhere in sight. 

Sitting back on your haunches, you tried your hardest to remember, but instead of remembering your brain thought of an alternative. You had recently bought corn. 

Remembering that time you were scrolling the internet late at night and came across a “corn dildo.” Remembering how the ridges of the corn were supposed to be more pleasurable than that of your normal dildo. 

Feeling like it was a sign, you quickly excused yourself, reminding Copia not to move before leaving the room. 

The corn, thankfully, sat in the first bag you looked through. Staring at the multiple corn in there, you got the idea to test Copia, but instantaneously waving it off as you wanted this to be a pleasurable experience and not to scare him.

Running the water in the sink, you placed the corn underneath the stream. Running your hand over it in attempts to get any foreign matter off of it. Not wanting to give Copia any infections because you accidentally shoved a bug up his ass. 

As you made your way back into the bedroom, his head was straining to look at you over his shoulder. A desperate attempt to see what you had in your hands. 

“Tsk head straight,” you all but barked at him, “if I see you trying to watch me again I won’t hesitate to get your blinders,” The small whimper from him in reply had you cocking your head slightly “oh, or did you want that?” 

There were no words of reply from him, only his breath coming in shakier. 

"Copia?” You moved to stand in his line of vision, and with a momentary slip of judgment; being too far gone in his desperation, he raised his head to look at you “seuls les bons chevaux sont frottés”

Your speaking in French making his entire body shiver with anticipation. He knew he had unintentionally gone against your orders, looking up at you when you asked him to keep his head straight. Though, admittedly, you knew it was too harsh, but you knew how much Copia liked the punishment of it all. 

Getting back down on your knees, you reached under the bed once more. Grabbing a black duffle bag. The metal of the contents inside clashing together as you pulled it out from so far under the bed. 

Pulling the leather and metal harness from the bag, you crawled onto the bed. Using your knees to bring yourself closer to Copia, his eyes watching you from their corners, desperate for a look but not willing to test the punishment.

Placing it carefully over his head, you pulled and fastened the blinders carefully. Making sure that the larger pieces attached to it were blocking his peripheral. A satisfied “neigh” slipping from his lips as his vision from anything that wasn’t in front of him got cut off. 

“Good boy” you praised him “you’re doing so well apart from that one little slip. Do you think you can continue to be a good boy for me?” 

“Neigh” 

“Good” satisfied with the answer, you reached over into his bedside drawers. Looking for a zip-lock bag of food to give him as a treat. 

The bag you pulled out being much more empty than you remembered. Perhaps Copia had been eating the treats as a late-night snack? You weren’t sure, but now wasn’t the time for punishing him for having the munchies. After all, you’d rather him eat a bag full of nuts and dried fruits rather than sneaking to the kitchens and eating Papa I’s cake. 

Grabbing half a hand full out of the bag, you held it out to Copia. Just in his line of vision for him to work the rest of the way, and like the obedient boy that he is; he moved closer to you. Bending his head so he could eat the snacks out of your flat palm. His moustache tickling your skin. 

Getting all of this ready had you completely forgetting about the true aim of the game. Too consumed with getting Copia ready, you forgot about his neglected erection. Taking a peak under him, you could still see it standing at full mast. His cock leaking and throbbing as he became more turned on and more desperate. 

Feeling generous, you reached underneath him. Your hand slowly gliding over his cock. His hips thrusting into your head as he whimpered, grateful for your touch. 

“Cara” his voice sounded strained “per favore”

Ignoring his call to you, you kept stroking him. Squeezing him at the base and twisting your wrist in the way you knew he liked. His breathing laboured as he tried his best to control himself. 

“Fuck” he shouted as his body tensed. His cock pulsing in your hand as your fist filled with his warm seed. Surprise obvious on your face that he had cum so quickly with such little warning. “Cara, I’m sorry” You shushed him. 

Pulling out some tissues and wiping your hand clean. Running your fingers through his hair, you cooed praises to him. His hand going to pull the forgotten plug from his ass, his body tensing as you grabbed his wrist harshly.

“I didn’t say we were done?” You let go of his hand. His head dropping to the pillow as he tried his best to stay in his current position. 

Now resting on his forearms with his ass still prominently up in the air, you turned your attention back to it. Poking the plug in hopes it would hit something inside of him.

“Ai” he tried to protest, still so sensitive from only just reaching his orgasm; but that didn’t stop you. 

You continued to poke and move the plug inside of him. Checking down below him, passed his balls, hoping to see his soft cock twitching back to life. Your satisfaction as you watched it come back all most immediately. 

“Guess they don’t call you ‘no come down Copia’ for nothing, huh?” You asked him with a satisfied laugh. 

One of your favourite things about Copia was how he always seemed ready to go for round two, or three, or four. Now not being the exception to the rule. 

With continued stimulation and your fist returning to his cock, you had him ready and leaking in record time. His whimpering and moaning at your touch prompting you to remove the plug. 

“I think you’re ready to accept our corn and saviour” you laughed to yourself, your joke more funny to you in your head than it was when said out-loud. 

“What?” Copia questioned. You had forgotten you hadn’t actually told him you were about to fuck him with a cob of corn, but now that was just adding more fun to this play. 

You could feel your own arousal evident, seeing Copia in such a position never failed to get you unbearably turned on, though you were surprised at how much fun you were having just teasing him that you had forgotten about your own needs. 

Grabbing the corn and the lube, you pulled the plug out of him. His soft moans spurring you on. 

Pouring a generous about of lube onto the corn, you wrapped your fist around it. Making sure the lube had evenly coated and gotten in between all the kernels. Using the same hand you used to coat the corn, you ran it between Copia’s cheeks. Feeling the left over lube from where he had prepped himself, and from the plug; you eagerly stuck your finger inside of him. His whole body thrusting forward at the welcomed intrusion. 

Thrusting your finger in and out of him slowly, you easily slipped a second inside of him. His hole ready and waiting for you to please it. You quickly worked him to the usual whimpering and pleading. 

“Cara, per favore. Fuck me pl-please” you could see his shoulders rising and dropping from his slow, deep breaths. Trying his best to not let himself get overwhelmed again, but clear to you that hadn’t worked. 

“Because you asked so nicely”

You removed your fingers from him. Placing the tip of the corn and his hole, you pushed it in. Pushing it not even half way before pulling it out again. A confused “oh” being pulled from the man you were fucking. 

“How does it feel?” You asked as you shoved the corn halfway back into him. Watching as his greedy hole tried so desperately to swallow it. A small pang of nervousness as you imagined you and Copia in the emergency room because he needed to have a whole corn removed from his ass. 

“So good, fuck. Harder, please, I’m already s-so close” 

“As you wish” 

You moved your arm faster. The feeling of using your arm rather than your hips to fuck into him a new sensation for the both of you. No sound of skin slapping skin; only the sound of Copia’s sloppy hole being penetrated by corn filled the small space. His moans increasing in frequency and volume as you felt your arm tire. 

It became harder for you to keep up the pace, so changing direction you started fucking him longer and slower with the corn. The corn once or twice almost slipping inside of him completely. Forcing you to return to shallower, quicker strokes to get him off. 

You knew you were hitting his most sensitive spot with every pass by the noises he made as you done so. His whole body now shaking from the need to cum. 

“I need” he paused, the gulp from his throat audible. 

“What do you need, my love?” Your own exhaustion clear. 

“I need you to touch me, touch my cock. Please let me cum over your hand again,” he whimpered and stuttered through his sentence. It shocked you he could form such a long sentence to begin with. Usually he’d be a mess, only capable of one or two words by now. 

With grace, you reached under him. Stroking his cock with the same rhythm that you were fucking his ass. His whole body convulsing as he screamed into the pillow. How robes of cum shooting towards the mattress below. Instead of moving your hand away like last time, you continued moving your fist over him in long, slow strokes. Milking the impressive load from him. 

Only stopping when his hand grabbed at yours, swatting you away from his over sensitive cock. 

Once he came down, you carefully removed the cob from him. Tossing it towards the ground as he collapsed to the bed, uncaring of the fact he was laying in his own cum.

“That was- “his voice muffled from behind shoved into the pillow “that was amazing” 

“You’re welcome” you moved to lay down next to him. Your hand moving over the blinders to carefully remove them. 

His hair a mess as he slowly turned his head to look at you. His tear-stained cheeks glistening in the light. You softly gave him a tentative kiss to the side of his mouth. The angle of his head not allowing you to contact his lips directly. The soft smile as you did shows more than enough to satisfy you. 

He was the first to break the silence “What dildo was that? That was new” he barely laughed. Too tired from cumming twice.

“Corn” you admitted.

“Ha ha, funny.”

“I’m serious” you got up on your forearm to look at him “I couldn’t find a dildo so-“ 

He quickly shot up on his own forearms, concern etched into his face as he looked at you. Obvious he didn’t believe you. You nodded your head, gesturing towards the floor behind you. With some new found strength, Copia could lift himself enough to peer over you, quickly spotting the corn in the middle of the floor. 

“Well.. It wouldn’t be the first time I had corn up my ass”

Now it was your turn to be surprised, but before he could answer the question, he was out cold. Sleep quickly grasping him from the exhaustion. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I wrote this fic to torture some friends. Come yell at me over on tumblr at popiaswhitesuit


End file.
